Lady Knight
by alkystar
Summary: Kagome wants to be a knight for a prince she's never seen. Blanket Disclamer I do not own.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
(Kagome had been traveling for the past week and made it to the Palace in time for registration.) (A/N: now she's talking to the registrator.) (Registrator) Name? (Kagome) Kage. (Cage) (Registrator) Is it short for something? (Kagome) Yes. (Registrator) What? And I need your age and being. (Kagome) I'm 16; I'm an elf youkai, water nymph, and People as in I can change to animal shape. (Registrator) What about your name? (Kagome) My name is kagome. (A/N: remember she has been traviling so she has a thick traveling cloak on so he can't tell she's a girl.) (Registrator) What kind of name is Kagome for a boy? (Kagome took off her hood.) (Kagome) Maybe its because i'm not a boy. (Kagome had slighty pointed ears raven hair with a dark blue tent. Sakura blossems and jewled rain was weaved and beaded in her hair. She had ivory skin and chocolate pools for eyes.) (Registrator) you'er a girl! (Kagome) wow you noticed. (Registrator) you can't be here. (Kagome) Well I can't leave now can I? (Rgistrator) Well you can't stay here. Only boys are allowed. (Kagome) Why? (Registrator) Because girls are the inferior sex. Easyer to scare. You have no diceplin. (Kagome) I want to speak to the Training Master. (Registrater) fine but it will get you nowhere. ***~~~~~ Training Master and kagome~~~~*** (Kagome) I want to be a night for the prince. (Training Master) Have you even met the prince? (Kagome) No. She said this just above a whisper. (Training Master) Hmmmmm.... Loyalty in someone you don't even know or have seen.] (Kagome) That a problem? (Training Master) not at all. Since you are so insistant on becomeing a knight, come with me. ***Training Master's P.O.V.*** She's determined and very powerful. She is also very stubbern a perfect mate for my son. ***Normal P.O.V.*** (Kagome followed the training master to a training feild full of youg, teenage, boys. Where they were practiceing archery, sparing, sword fighting, and running. (Training Master) I want you to run to the barn shead and back. (A/N: note she is still coverd in her cloak and the barn is 100 yards away.) (Kagome) O.k. I can do that. (Training Master) O.k. then go. (The training boys stopped to watch.) (Some boy spoke up.) (Boy) She's not going to make it; she shouldn't even have come. (To everyones surprise kagome ran at a fast pace cloak and all.) (Trianing Master) You did well. Now since you showed great speed I want to see streangth. But first I want you to remove your cloak and any weapons you have on your person. (Kagome) Fine but I will need someone to hold all my things. (Training Master) O.k. I'll do it you're so small how much could you hold. (Kagome took off the cloak and put it on the ground. Noone suspected any of the weapons she had.) (Kagome took out seven throwing knives, she then handed them to him. They were at least two pounds each and she then handed them to him she treated them like feathers. She then took five throwing stars, two shorts swords, that fit togther to make one short sword, from the right side of her hip. A long sword that she took from the sword sling on her back, a crossbow from the left side of her hip. A long bow that was carried over her right shoulder and under her left arm and a quiver of arrows on her back as well. Each was about 2 to 5 pounds each.) (Training Master) now all the unnecesary cloathing. (Kagome took her cloak off of the ground and put it with her weapons, the cloak was about 25 pounds gold cuffs on her wrists that were two pounds each, and her over shirt, she gave all of that to the Training Master. That was almost too much. (Boys) Daaannnggg. (Training Master) How did you travle and run with all this weight. (Kagome) Practice and a lot of training. But on with the point what oyher tests are there? (Training Master) uhhhhh..... Power! (Kagome) Great I'v got that.  
(The raining Master finnaly got himself colected.)  
(Training Master) All right Kagome I need you to go to the middle of  
the feild and call out  
whatever you do I will be only a yard away.  
(Kagome) O.k.  
(Kagome ran to the middle of the feild, the boys and the Training  
Master made a circle and  
watched.  
(Kagome) People!  
(Kagome grew wings from her back and changed her eye's to hawk shape  
and back.)  
(Kagome) People!  
(Kagome changed her bone structure to something stronger and sturdier  
she grew dark  
hair all over her body and she shead her clothes, she shifted into a  
panther, the boys were  
mistified. All of a sudden the panther took the clothes in its mouth  
and ran into the woods.  
About four minutes later Kagome came out fully clothed.)  
(Trining Master) Very good.  
(Kagome) Thanks. Next Elf youkai.  
(Kagome took a flower from her hair and held on to it waited a couple  
of seconds to  
watch it mutate into a sword. One petal made the blade the last three  
petalsmade the handle  
and hilt, it had a light pink tinge.)  
(Kagome) Water Nymph!  
(Kagome put her hands in the air, and her hands glowed blue, the  
jewled rain glowed the  
same color. The jewled rain floated to her hands. She moved her hand  
to in front of her and  
the jewls followed. Then she moved one hand back and rapidly foward  
the jewles sharpend  
and flew twards a bail of hay she did the same with the other hand and  
the bail exploded.)  
(Kagome then got her throwing knives charged them with her spirit  
energy.  
(Kagome) Last but not least. Miko!  
(She threw each knife into a bail of hay and each exploded nothing  
landed on the ground,  
the knives stayed floating, they flew ai a rapid speed back to her,  
and she turned around full time  
and cought them all.)  
(Kagome) That enough?  
(Training Master) Yes.  
(All of the boys had their mouth agape.)  
(Noone thought she would have this much power.)  
  
Well I'll leave this here as a cliffy. What do you think is giong  
to happen now?  
Well JA NE Fightingcow 101 


	2. Banquet findings

Chapter 2  
  
~ (Training Master) Oh my God. ~  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******  
  
***Training Master's P.O.V.***  
  
Such power she is the perfect mate for Inuyasha.  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
  
(Training Master) Kagome you can become a page and one day a knight. When that day comes you must protect the weak and bring justice to the wicked.  
  
(Kagome) Thank you sir, I will.  
  
(Training Master) You will have to earn your way.  
  
(Kagome) what will I have to do.  
  
(Training Master) tonight we are haveing a festival in the banquet hall and all of the pages and squires serve. You will also train with the boys; there will also be class work that will need to be done.  
  
(Kagome) All right what do I do now?  
  
(Training Master) You will get to know sponser a second year page.  
  
(Kagome) Who is it?  
  
(Training Master) Hold on. (He yelled) INUYASHA!!!!!!!  
  
(Red and silver flashed by and stopped. A boy about Kagomes age, with silverish-white hair, amber eyes, a handsome face, and dog-ears perched on top of his head. He was wearing a red hoari and had claws.)  
  
***Kagome's P.O.V.***  
  
He's my sponser?  
  
***Inuyasha's P.O.V.***  
  
I'm her sponser?  
  
***Nornal P.O.V.***  
  
(Inuyasha) Tonight there is a banquet. You willserve where I serve.  
  
***Inuyasha's P.O.V.***  
  
This is gonna be difficult.  
  
***Kagome's P.O.V.***  
  
Iat least he's not an evil bastard.  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
  
(Inuyahsa) Come on I'll show you what to do.  
  
(Kagome) All right.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
(Kagome looked at herself in the mirror in her new room. She had changed into some burgandy greeches, leather boots, and a white shirt. In her hair she had jewled rain hooked on a chain, with the chain circleing her head the jewled rain hung in the middle of her forehead. Her hair stil held the sakura blossoms. The jewled that settled in her hair once before was halved to make room for the one jewled rain in the middle of her forehead and the chain in her hair.)  
  
(kagome wonderd when Inuyasha was comeing to get her so they could serve. Then there was a knock on the door.)  
  
(Inuyasha) You decent?  
  
(Kagome)Yeah.  
  
(inuyasha) Then come on.  
  
(kagome) Fine comeing.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
(kagome) So where's our table?  
  
(inuyasha) Here.  
  
(He pointed to a table held a girl that looked around her age, a man with silver hair, much like Inuyasha's, and a cold face and seemed uncareing. There was another man with greasy wavy hair and sitting next to him was a young woman also about Kagome's age and she looked similar to Kagome. The only difference was she had longer straighter hair blue-grey eyes ans she could sense she was full of evil and hate it was like she had no soul, no compassion. But surprise, surprise at the head of the table was the training master.)  
  
(Kagome was ripped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder.)  
  
(inuyasha) Why are you just standing there?  
  
(kagome) Oh! Sorry...........ummmm Inuyasha?  
  
(inuyasha) What?  
  
(kagome) Why is the Training Master sitting up there?  
  
(inuyasha) He's the king and my father.  
  
(Kagome was speechless.)  
  
(inuyasha) I take it you didn't know.  
  
(kagome) No. I wouldn't anyway.  
  
(inuyasha) Why not?  
  
(kagome) I'm a wanderer.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
All right chapter two down. So what do you think will happen next? What will happen now that there is a girl in the mist of boys? Bum Bum Bummmmm!!!!!! JA NE Fightingcow 101 


	3. ch3

(Inuyasha) A wanderer.

(Kagome) Yes. Problem?

(Inuyasha) No… Here lets serve.

(Inuyasha shoved a plate of food in her hands.)

(Inuyasha) You serve him and here. (He pointed to soulless and greasy hair.)

(Kagome) O.k.

(She walked to the table and handed the soulless one a plate and then the greasy hair one too.)

(Soulless) Take this back and get me something else.

(Kagome) Like what?

(Soulless) You're a girl?!

(Kagome) You're just now noticing that.

(Soulless) Don't talk back to me.

(Kagome) Why not?

(Soulless) Because I am Princess Kikyo and mate to be to Prince Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha in the background) NO YOUR NOT!!!!

(Kikyo) Anyways you must a servant because I know you are not a page.

(Kagome) Well you must not have many brain cells.

(Kikyo) Why you little-

(She was cut off by her companion the greasy haired man.)

(Greasy Hair) Please excuse my partner she can be a little loud at times.

(Kagome) So I see.

(Greasy hair) Let me introduce myself. I am Duke Nuraku of Kyoto.

(Kagome) I'm Kagome and now I must go.

Nuraku's P.O.V.

She shows a great deal of power. She will help me greatly in my plans.

Normal P.O.V

(Kikyo) Get back here you little wench. (She grabbed Kagome's wrist.)

(Kagome) O.K. … Back off. (Kagome moved her hand so she could grab Kikyo's wrist and twisted out.)

(Kikyo) AAAAHHHH (Kikyo was holding her abused wrist.) You little b.

(Kagome) Yea that's me.

(Kikyo) why I otta…

(Kagome) What?!

(Kikyo stood there to sense kagome's aura.)

(Kikyo) What are you?!

(Kagome) I would think you know.

(Kikyo) What's that suppose to mean?

(Kagome)That you probably had trainers to help you with your miko powers and you still can't sense being.

(Kikyo) I asked what you are. Now answer.

(Kagome) Fine I will. (Kagome stood in silence.)

(Kikyo) Why do you not speak?

(Kagome) Well you acted so dense I didn't think you'd notice.

(Kik) You little-

(Kag) Oh fine little princess. I'm an elf youkai, water nymph, people, and miko. Happy now?

Kikyo's P.O.V.

That little wench is more powerful then me. She shouldn't even be here I'll take care of that.

Normal P.O.V

(Kik) Hmmmm… you look strong and sturdy. Why don't you come with me and be my servant?

(Kag) How 'bout no.

(The body guard that was sitting next to her stood up.)

(Bodyguard) That wasn't a request. You must do what Princess kikyo says of you. If you don't I might have to use force.

(Kagome) Hmmmm… you could try.

(Kikyo nodded her head.)

(Bodyguard) We'll will you comply?

(Kagome) Uhh…let me think. No.

(Guard) Fine!


	4. ch4

(Guard) Fine! (The guard nods his head and two men come up behind Kagome and grabbed her arms.)

(Kagome) Let me go. (She said just a little higher that a warning growl.)

(Man #1) I think not we gave you a chance to come on your own will.

(Man #2) You didn't comply so now we use force. (Everyone in the banquet hall was staring. Just to see what the girl among boys would do.)

(Kagome) I said let go of me.

(Man #1) Or what your only a girl.

(Man #2) What you gonna hurt us?

(Kagome) As a matter of fact…

(Kagome slammed her foot into man #1's foot then kicked her heel into his crotch. When he let go she punched man #2 in the face then used an open hand and hit him in the side of his neck, and pulled him over her shoulder. Man #1 came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to subdue her, but Kagome slammed her heel right into the same foot, jabbed her elbow into his stomach and slammed the back of her head into his face both man #1 and man #2 ran whimpering not wanting anymore beatings.

(Body Guard) How can such a small vessel hold such immense power.

(Kagome) I have to say I didn't think you knew such a big word.

(Body Guard) Why you little b!

(Kagome) Yea… That's me. So you gonna attack me now.

(The guard lunged at her. She punched him in the stomach and used her palm and hit his nose. Blood flowed down his face; the copper liquid filled his mouth. His eyes watered. He sunk to his knees and passed out.)

(Kagome kicked him and he stayed still.)

(Kagome) look little princes I don't belong to your little court; I only serve the royal family. Oh and that guard is going to be down for a little while. (With that Kagome went to serve the rest of the table. Kagome went to the training master and asked what he wanted.)

(Kagome) Um sir. Er. Highness. Um what do I call you?

Training Master P.O.V.

Hopefully one-day father. That is when Inuyasha finally gets his head out of his a.

Normal P.O.V.

(T.M.) Well you can call me sir except on days that we have balls or festivals.

(Kag) What would I wear on those days?

(T.M.) Well you would probably wear a kimono.

(Kag) Oh. O.k.

(T.M) Why do you ask?

(Kag) Well I had no one to teach me.

(T.M.) Well I'm sure my wife would love to help you. She would treat you like her own daughter.

(Kagome) When can I meet her?

(T.M.) She should be coming…ahh there she is.

(Woman) Hello who might you be?

(Kag) I am Kagome.

(Woman) I am Akio

(Kagome bent to one knee.)

(Aikio) You don't have to bow to me.

(Kag) It is nice to meet you.

(Aikio) I couldn't help over hearing that you don't know what to do or wear on special occasions.

(Kag) No I don't.

(Aikio) Why is that?

(Kag) Because I lost my family at a young age.

(Aikio) Poor. Girl…

(Later that night)

(Aikio) She needs a family and I want a daughter and grandchildren.

(Training Master) But Aikio…

(Aikio) But nothing! You will tell them tomorrow!

(Raining Master) Yes ma'am.

* * *

JA NE Fighting cow 101 


	5. chapter 5

(Kagome was training with inuyasha they were useing staffs.)  
  
(Inuyasha) Block my attack.  
  
(Inuyasha swung the staff at her head, she blocked.)  
  
(Inuyasha) Attack!  
  
(Kagome swung the staff to his side, he blocked.)  
  
(Inu) Block!  
  
(Inuyasha swung at her feet were she would trip, but befor her could make it.........)  
  
(Training master) Inuyasha! Kagome!  
  
(Kagome and Inuyasha dropped the staffs and ran to the Training Master.)  
  
(Inuyasha and Kagome bent to one knee.)  
  
(Both) Yes sir?  
  
(Training Master) Come with me.  
  
(They followed the training master inside were they found Inuyashas mom Aikio.)  
  
(Inuyasha) Mom? Dad? What did you need us for.  
  
(Kagome) Highness, Sir, I would have to say the same.  
  
(Aikio) You, Kagome, dont have to call me highness anymore.  
  
(Kagome) Then what do I call you?  
  
(Aikio) You can call me mom and Inutushio (training master) dad.  
  
(Inuyasha) What are you talking about?  
  
(Training Master) Well son you are going to need a wife that can take your idioticness (a/n im not even sure thats even a word.) and be able to protect pups when the time comes.  
  
(Aikio) And I want a daughter and grandchildren.  
  
(Inuyasha) So! What dose this have to do with kagome? (Inuyasha paled and so did kagome.)  
  
(Kagome) So Im being betrothed by someons Im not even RELATED TO! Im sorry for yelling magesties but this is wrong.  
  
(Inuyasha) We are to young in the first place.  
  
(Training Manster) Well its decided.  
  
(Kagome/Inuyasha) WHAT!!  
  
(Aikio) Its decided. You will be married after you both become knights.  
  
(Inuyasha and Kagome ran out off the room, and went back on the training grounds and went on a rampage.)  
  
With Kagome  
  
(Kagome) I cant belive this Im too young to be bound to someone, I want to have a life.(Kagome picked up her short swords and slashed the practice dummies from the post. But only peices fell to the ground.)  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
(Inuyasha) I cant belive this Im too young to be bound to someone I want to have a life. (a/n sound familiar?) (Inuyasha punched a hole in one of the training walls.)  
  
Back with Kagome  
  
(Kagome stopped slashing to drop her swords and changed so light brown wing grew out of her back turning the back of her shirt to shreads. She took to the sky and let out a hawks skreech. Soon all hawks close enough to hear followed her to help create a lot of damage. finnaly Kagome calmed down and landed. The hawks left to go back to their own homes.  
  
( The training master and aikio were sitting in the study waiting for the chaose to stop.)  
  
(Kagome and Inuyasha stood side by side processing all of the destruction they caused. They were shocked they didnt relize what they did, until now.)  
  
(Kagome) Wow. We did all this?  
  
(Inuyasha) Looks like it.  
  
(Kagome) Still wow.  
  
(Inuyasha) I know.  
  
(Everyone came out of hiding to see the damage.)  
  
(Some random person) Oh my kami look at this mess.  
  
(Inuyasha) i think we better leave NOW!!!  
  
(Kagome) I couldnt agree more.  
  
(They ran to the castle with a mob after them. (a/n got to love the mob.) They made it to the palaceran in and shut the doors.)  
  
(kagome) Now im scared.  
  
(Inuyasha) Tell me about it.  
  
(they walked to the study.)  
  
(Aikio) Well what a performance that was.  
  
(Training master) Yes I have to commend you. By the way did you see that mess?  
  
(Inu and Kag) Yes.  
  
(Aikio0 Well thats alot of damage done, i hope you know this little fiasco didnt change anything.  
  
(Inuyasha) I figured as much.  
  
(Kagome) So did I.  
  
(Aikio) Well the marrige will take place 5 years from now. When you become knights.  
  
(Inutushio) So mote it be.  
  
(Aikio) Agree?  
  
(kagome) So mote it be.  
  
(inuyasha) So mote it be.  
  
(inutushio) Think of it this way at least you dont have to marry Kikyo.  
  
(Aikio) I would have to agree.  
  
(Kagome) So would I, she seems so lifeless.  
  
(inuyasha) I suppose your right he laughed she seems like a soul sucker.  
  
(kagome) laugh she dose dosent she.  
  
(They all went into a laughing fit over a soul sucking kikyo.)  
  
So another chapter down. What do you think wil happen? oh yeah..... never mind.  
  
JA NE FIGHTINGCOW 101 REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
please lol 


End file.
